Wounded Dragon
by annependragon
Summary: AFter the battle of the lake this is my version of what could have happened. Hope you enjoy. Rewiew please keeps the dragon fed


**Title:** A Wounded Dragon

**Author:** annependragon

**Rating:** PG

**Pairing:** Arthur/Guinevere

**Summary:** Sort of a combo of what was missing from the movie and the book. DRATTED BUNNIES Its sorta a fill "what if" type of fic. Enjoy. Oh and thanks very much to my betas Gissey and Donna. For helping me to find the errors in my writing.

**Feedback:** Yes, please.

**Disclaimer:** Not owned by me, they then belong to Mr. Bruckheimer and Touchstone Picture, David Franzoni for the screen play and Frank Thompson for the novel . And to the actors/actress that protrayed the characters and brought them to life so well for us all. But if they paid me a visit, would have to seriously think about keeping them.

This little ficlet takes places after the battle on the frozen lake...

Arthur stood up, " It is time we were leaving as well," he said.

Guinevere continued to kneel by Dagonet's body. She peered at Arthur with red, swollen eyes and said softly," Will we bury him here?"

Lancelot firmly answers, " No, he left Badon Hill with us he will return with us."

Arthur then answers trying to swallow back the pain and tears, "Yes, there is a place for him in the company of heroes."

Gawain, Galahad, Tristan and Bors prepare Dagonet's body for the return to Badon Hill. Guinevere helps by securing his hands and feet . Then she and the rest of the knights mount their horses. As they ride away from the frozen lake, Arthur and Guinevere ride side by side. Guinevere can not seem to take her eyes off the man riding beside her. She knows that Arthur is in excruciating pain from the wounds on his neck and his side, but yet he still rides tall.

Bors and Tristan ride up to Arthur to discuss something with him. Guinevere pulls her horse to a stop to give them some privacy. Minutes later, Bors and Tristan race up the road ahead of the rest of the knights. Guinevere nudges her horse in the sides urging closer to Arthur. Just as Guinevere gets to Arthur's side, his horse missteps, sending a spasm of pain through Arthur's side, he winces in pain, hoping that no one truly has realized how hurt he truly is. But he does not fair so well when everything blurs, he feels lightheaded and takes a tighter hold on his reins, placing his other hand on the cantle to steady himself.

Seeing this Guinevere steers her horse closer to Arthur's mount just as he is about to lose his balance she grabs the horses reins stopping both horses. She steps her horse over until her knee is touching Arthur's own. Letting go of her own reins, she quietly talks to Arthur's horse leaning over she touches Arthur's cheek, feeling the clamminess of his skin. Guinevere checks his pulse noticing that it is thready. "Arthur"

By now all the other knight still riding with them are around Arthur and Guinevere.Guinevere lifts her eyes to look straight at Lancelot, " He needs to rest and regain some of his strength before we continue to the caravan."

"My lady we need to press on and get back to the caravan that would be Arthur's wish"

"I know of a cave not far from this road, it is well stocked and the horse can be hidden from sight. It will not hurt to have him rest upon the ground near a fire for some time. I shall just take Arthur and his horse two sets of track would draw their attention. And even before you ask I will return him to you alive and well."

" You had better my lady, we will return to the caravan, we shall meet you back at the wall. You have the length of a day my Lady, treat him well." Lancelot turns back to his horse digging through his saddlebags for extra supplies, the others do was well. Placing all the extra supplies in Arthur's saddlebags, removing his bedroll Guinevere encircles Arthur with its warmth. Getting a leg up from Gawain she sit behinds Arthur on his horses back, gently nudging the grey stallion, into a slow walk in the direction of the cave . Arthur's horse seems to know the condition of his master and that she means to help Arthur. And for that Guinevere is grateful. Not long after entering the woods, Guinevere hears the thundering of hoof beats on the road as the knights depart to catch up to the caravan.

Weaving her way through the woods comes upon the cave. The mouth of the cave is large enough for a horse and rider to enter. Guinevere decides to dismount leaving Arthur on the horse until they are within the cave. Touching the stallion gently on the nose then running her hand along is broad face, Guinevere takes a tighter hold on the reins and leads the stallion into the cave. Luckily the whole way to the back of the cave the stallion does not falter nor does its rider stir. Upon entering the large back cavern some light filters in from a hole in the cave's ceiling. Stopping the horse, she then taps the stallion on the foreleg with her hand, he almost immediately starts to slowly lower himself to the cave floor, once the stallion has settled Guinevere touches Arthur on the cheek. "Arthur, I need your help. Arthur" Slowly his eyes come open not recognizing his whereabouts he grabs for Excalibur out of instinct."Easy Arthur, its OK, nothing can harm you hear you need to rest then we shall return to the wall and your knights."

Groggily Arthur reopens in eyes and notices the cave wall, "Where are we?"

Extending her hand to him to help him off of his horse,"In a cave I know of. We need to build your strength back up for the ride to the wall. Here I'll help you to get comfortable on the furs that are here then I'll start a fire and get us something to eat from the stores that are here. Lean on me, Arthur. I believe your horse would like to get up." Arthur's gaze returns to his horse as Guinevere helps him to the pile of furs on the other side of the cave. The stallion stands back up and does a whole body shake sending small pieces of hair and dried sweat and dirt flying.

As she helps Arthur get comfortable on the furs, a small smile crosses her face, " Glad your horse waited until you had dismounted to do that."

As Arthur is removing some of his gear to be a bit more comfortable, Guinevere goes over to his horse opening the left side saddlebag removing a roll of bandages, some small cloths a small bottle and a flask. Returning to Arthur's side, she places the supplies on the furs next to him, she then heads for the adjourning chamber in the cave for some water from the small pool. Meanwhile, Arthur struggles with to remove the last of his armour, as Guinevere reappears from the other chamber, "Well you just made my job somewhat easier, here let me help you with that." Helping him to remove his leather armour, she examine the wound in his side." Somehow I just knew that that you were hiding something from everyone before we left from the frozen lake, why did you not say that your side had been hit as well."

Arthur just shrugs being at a loss for words. Guinevere opens the flask smells it makes a face then pours some of the contents on one of the small cloths, pressing it to Arthur's side. He hisses at it touches his skin. Cursing under his breath, Guinevere just shakes her head. "And here I thought you prayed to one god nor all the gods."

Wincing from the stinging in his side Arthur replies, " I believe I've been around my knight far too much of late." Guinevere just shakes her head slightly again while a small smile crosses her face, taking another small cloth she pours some water on it, using it then to clean around the wound itself. She then opens the small bottle, placing some of its contents on part of the bandages," I'll warn you now this might sting worse than the contents of that flask did."

"Do your worst then," Pressing the end of the bandage to his side, she waits for a reaction when none come she continues to wrap the wound on his side, until his torso is covered by the bandage.

Securing the ends, Guinevere then stands up stretching." I'm going to start the fire then look at that neck wound of yours. but first I think I shall care for your horse." Walking over to the stallion she leads him into the adjourning chamber so that horse can drink his fill of the fresh water from the pool. Near the pool on the other side of the chamber is a pile of dried grasses that have been stored here for such a use to feed a horse. Removing the saddles and the bridle from his horse, Guinevere places the gear in a small cove off the area of the cave chamber where it will be easily accessible when they need to depart. Walking back into the main chamber, she walks over to the fire ring near the closest wall, kneels down taking to stones that lay beside it striking them together for spark of the kindling. After several strikes the kindling ignites, Guinevere leans over to the side to grab some larger pieces of dried wood to place over the fire. After placing some larger twigs and she gets up and returns to Arthur's side.

"Now let's deal with the wound on your neck."

Groaning Arthur looks at her and says, " Do your worst, my Lady."

Kneeling down beside him, she takes and rinses out one of the small cloths, dipping in the water then she cleans around the wound. Taking the other cloth she pour more of the flasks contents on it she pauses " Would you like to do this one yourself or shall I?"

Arthur takes the cloth from Guinevere's hand and places to the wound himself, another string of curses escape under his breath. Guinevere just smiles, " You, Arthur have either the temperament of a bear or a dragon and a wounded one at that, I have not quite decided which yet."

Minutes later , his neck wound is bandaged and Guinevere has brought out some of the supplies from the other side chamber," Here is something to eat."

Regarding her warily, he takes what she has offered." Thank you, my Lady"

Meanwhile as the knight catch up to the caravan and slow their horses to a walk. Gawain, Galahad and Lancelot ride side by side. "Lancelot do you think it was wise to leave Arthur with that girl?"

Grinning Lancelot turns to Tristan and Bors who have just caught up with them also, "Galahad does not think it was wise to set that girl upon Arthur. That is was cruel to him."

Bors and Tristan exchange a look then both start bursting with laughter, Tristan then says" Well let's just say that we set our dear commander up on a blind date how is that, Galahad. I think the girl should be up to the task of handling Arthur. And that we shall all see them alive and well in the morning."

Later that evening in the cave, Arthur's stallion has laid down out near the fire and is sound asleep, Guinevere is resting with her head on Arthur shoulder as they sit with near the fire on the furs. At some time during they watch on the fire both slip into a restful sleep.

As the sun starts it rise into the sky the next morning , Arthur is finishing tacking up his stallion. Guinevere appears outside the cave, taking a deep breath, she walks over to Arthur and he helps her to mount the stallion, he then swing up behind her on the stallions back. Nudging the stallion into a walk, they weave their way back out of the wood, as soon as they are clear of the woods, Guinevere says to Arthur, "Go to the right its a short distance to return to your home at the wall. It will take us less then a few candlemarks to return. The left will take a full day."

Nodding, Arthur guides the stallion to the right, nudging it into a ground covering gallop they arrive at the wall just as Guinevere had said within a few candlemarks.

. I hope you enjoy it.


End file.
